Where'd You Get Those Peepers?
by Adraline Kali
Summary: On a high school field trip, October finds someone who is exactly like her. Many of her questions that have been ignored for years will soon have answers. Takes place in Jeepers Creepers 2. Potential Creeper/OC. Rated M for MATURE.
1. Red Eyes

**I do not own any part of Jeepers Creepers. The only thing I own are my original characters and the plot.**

**This is more a fanfic for Jeepers Creepers 2. It will not be exactly like the story; the places and people will probably be different. That being said, enjoy the story and I welcome reviews. Thank you.**

She really couldn't stand this. If she could think of her own personal hell, this would be it. Field trips were so cliché, mundane, and really never taught you anything. It seemed more of an excuse to get the teachers off of work and the students out of school. October looked out the window, watching the scenery fly by her window.

Something grazed the side of her head and hit the window. She looked down at the red and gold pom-pom nestling at her feet. There was laughter to her right.

"Damn, you missed, Amy!"

There was more laughter. October turned her head and looked at them through her black sunglasses. They laughed again, turning away. She leaned over and picked up the pom-pom.

"Here," Amy reached out her hand to take it from her.

October reached her hand into the strips of red and gold. Looking directly at Amy, she grabbed the strands at the base, and ripped, tearing the colorful pieces of plastic out. Holding them tightly in her hand, she leaned over towards Amy and threw the strands in her face, who stand there in shock as the pieces slowly floated to the ground like confetti.

"You're such a freak!" she shrieked, furious.

A small smile made its way across October's lips, "You have no idea."

*

*

*

*

*OCTOBER'S FLASHBACK

"I don't care what you think, you're getting them, October! The only thing you get to decide is blue, green, or brown!" her mother squeezed her tiny hand tighter.

October looked at the person behind the counter who looked at her strangely.

"Just give us the green ones," her mother told the man, letting go of her daughter's hand to fumble with her cash. October walked over to the plastic case. Layers of different colored glasses decorated the inside. A small mirror was fastened on the inside. October pulled herself as high as she could, the top of her head barely visible.

"When does she take the contacts out?"

October looked over at her mother who was still asking questions to the man behind the counter. She looked back into the mirror, straining to pull herself higher. Looking back at her were the deepest red eyes she had ever seen.


	2. Hide and Seek

October looked at her watch. The bus was scheduled to be at the inn before nightfall but it was getting late. She looked out the window. The sun was setting, the reds and yellows turning into deep greens and purples.

A dark shape moved in the woods. October focused her gaze outside, scanning the tree line for movement. What was that?

"Are we gonna stop for the night, or what?" Ashley leaned into the aisle, looking at Mrs. Wilson, one of the chaperone teachers.

"Sit tight, Ashley, that's what we're trying to figure out," she responded, pointing to another teacher who was holding a map open.

Ashley rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat beside Amy.

*

*

*

*

*OCTOBER'S FLASHBACK

"Twenty-nine…thirty!" she screamed, turning out the light in the laundry room and stepping out into the bathroom. Her eyes adjusted instantly to the darkness, allowing her to see perfectly. She stepped around her birthday balloons that had fallen to the floor. Passing the kitchen, she saw her cake sitting on the island counter. For her eighth birthday, her mother had invited over all of her classmates. Presents still lined the living room floor, torn wrapping paper and birthday cards thrown everywhere. October noticed a small movement behind the kitchen table. Walking over, she touched her friend on the head.

"Found you!"

"Aw! How did you find me?" her friend whined.

"I can see you," October smiled.

"It's dark…"

"So?"

"So how can you see me?"

"I…don't know…I just…can…"

*

*

*

*

*OCTOBER'S POV

"We're just going to keep on driving until we reach the inn," Mrs. Wilson stood up, addressing the bus. "It should only be a couple hours from now. We'll just have to be a little late. If you want, go ahead and sleep. We'll wake you up when we get there." She sat back down in her seat.

October leaned back into the seat and looked out the window again, letting herself drift off into thought. Her eyes grew heavy and she soon fell asleep.


	3. Family History

Shrieks of panic filled October's head, waking her from her sleep. The bus jerked violently, sending her head smashing into the side of the window. What was going on? The bus lurched forward and skidded to a halt. Had the bus crashed? Were they even in town? October put her hand up to the side of her head. That had really hurt. She held her hand there, trying to suppress her headache.

The bus was totally silent in quiet anticipation of what the driver was going to say. He stood and faced them, "Everyone, stay in here. I'll be right back." Mrs. Wilson followed him outside. The bus noise rose from a whisper to a dull roar in seconds. Questions were screamed back and forth- 'what happened?' 'Did we hit an animal?'. Within seconds of the panic, the laughter returned. October considered it a natural response to fear- to laugh it off. It's a way to forget about looking foolish. She looked around at the others, studying them.

Shawn, a well known tennis jock, stood up in the seat in front of her. He looked back at his classmates, his eyes eventually turning to October. "Are you okay?" he paused, his eyes squinting at her, "Is that your real eye color?" he asked surprised.

Her heart leapt into her chest. Her glasses! They must have been knocked off when she hit her head. Where were they?

"They're just so…green…"

"What?" October looked up at him, her memory coming back. She had put her contacts in that morning. He hadn't seen her red ones; he was staring at her green ones. "Yeah," October smiled, nodding, "Good genes, I suppose…" She swallowed, trying to push down the past, and turned to look out the window.

*

*

*

*

*OCTOBER'S FLASHBACK

She had been thirteen when she first heard the truth about her birth mother, Emily. Her foster mother, Nancy, and she had been making cookies at the time. Perhaps she felt as if the time was right. Perhaps October had been too careless putting the legal documents back into the closet. She had been all right with the secret, believing that Nancy must have had a good reason to keep it to herself.

She did.

Her mother had been raped in her twenties. The specifics of it were never written down, never documented so October had no idea who her biological family could be. Emily, feeling like she couldn't take a life but also couldn't raise the child lovingly, put her child up for adoption. A short while later, Nancy was a proud mother of one.

October couldn't have asked for better parents. They had provided her with everything she could ever need and more. She was loved but there was no connection there, no bonds. October felt alone, like she didn't even know those people. They were her family, yes, and she cared for them but the belonging was just never there.

Occasionally, October thought about what her mother was doing or where she was. Did she ever find peace in life? Did she ever find love? Did October have siblings she didn't know about? Was there a family out there somewhere, waiting for her like a long lost puzzle piece? Would she ever find answers to her questions?

*

*

*

*

*OCTOBER'S POV

"It's just a flat tire," the bus driver thumped back on the bus, followed by Mrs. Wilson.

"So fix it and let's go home!" someone from the back cried out.

"We can't…" the bus driver seemed disappointed, "Besides it being dark, we do not have an appropriate spare. We can't travel for miles on a donut."

Angry, irritated groans filled the bus.

"So we're supposed to sleep on the bus?!" another voice from the back asked.

"Sleep, stay up and talk, whatever," Mrs. Wilson spoke up, "We've already radioed in for assistance. We'll have a spare by tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?!" students cried out.

The bus driver, feeling as though he had said enough, sat down in his seat and talked on the radio. October looked outside again. There was something in the woods, she could see it. It stood still, watching them, waiting.


	4. Foreshadowing

The bus was emptying out; many of the students had gotten out to stretch or explore their surroundings. October soon followed. It was pitch black out, well…to everyone else it was pitch black out. She could see as far as anyone could in the light. The terrain was unfamiliar to her. She had traveled a lot, mostly through state, but this road seemed different. Perhaps it was because it was dark. And what was that shape she had seen before? She scanned the forest; it was gone now, but where?

Amy and her group were laughing again. Laughter was hard to ignore but once it happens incessantly, it's easy to forget. They could call her a freak all they wanted and they would be able to get away with it. October vowed never to react to her anger again. It had been destructive the first time she had and it would be the last.

*

*

*

*

*OCTOBER'S POV

"Hey! Freak!" Samantha screamed at her. There was laughter among friends again. It was fifth grade, on the playground.

"We're talking to you, freak!" Sam called again.

Rage boiled in October's chest, anger consuming her, "My name is not freak!" she screamed. Her eyes felt like they were on fire. The look that she was giving them could have made Lucifer jealous.

"Oooo, she's getting mad, guys," she continued taunting.

Tears began forming in her eyes. Extreme anger always did that to her. She supposed it was a good sign, relieving anger through another emotion. It was time to leave. She started walking towards the school, no looking at them as she passed by.

"Aw, are you gonna cry, freak? Why don't you cry to your mommy about it?" and then they shoved her, hard. She would have fallen but her movements were fast and fluid, well balanced and graceful. Turning, she looked at Sam. Before she could mock her further, October pounced, her weight and aim knocking the girl to the ground.

The girl's screams only seemed to encourage October's attack. She grabbed her head and slammed it down on the ground, hit her face, ripped her hair- anything she could get her hands on, she shredded. Samantha's other friends fled, like the coward bastards they were. They didn't stay to help their friend but one did manage to get a teacher.

"October! No!" she screamed, pulling her off of Sam, and looking at the damage October had done. The look on the teacher's face was permanently etched in her mind- horror, shock, and disgust. Before getting taken away, October looked over her shoulder at Sam, who didn't look like Sam anymore. Her face was bashed in; her hair lay scattered on the ground around her. Blood dripped down her once pretty face.

She ended up living. It had taken surgery to mend her wounds and facial reconstruction to repair her cheek bones. The principal spoke to Nancy in shock. How could a little girl do all that damage? It was true, October supposed, how could she? She was not that strong, at least she didn't believe she was. Maybe there was more to her that she could have imagined.

*

*

*

*

*OCTOBER'S POV

There it was again- that movement. Her instincts screamed at her to get back on the bus. Something was going to happen.


	5. One Down

October was the first one back on the bus. Over the years, she had learned to trust her instincts and right now, they were screaming at her- something was wrong. She scooted into her seat and looked out the window. The figure in the woods was back. It was hard to judge what it looked like. It was tall and dark, almost human like.

She stood up and looked outside. When it seemed like no one was approaching the bus, she sat back down and took out her contacts. When she returned her gaze outside, she could see him. He wore a hat that hid his face. His body was cloaked in a thick looking jacket. The details about him were not only hard to see but hidden by his body language. Was he the reason her adrenaline was pumping full force? He turned towards her. October felt her heart jump. She tried to swallow the dry lump that had formed in her throat. Could he see her? She quickly put her contacts back in.

He began moving towards the bus. One step until another, so fast it seemed like he was flying. She stood up, trying to make her shaking legs move towards the bus door. "Get-" she was choking on her words. "Get on the bus!" she screamed. Bracing herself against the driver seat, she screamed again, "Get on the bus!"

The teachers standing just outside the door looked at her. Before she could even ask why October was screaming, another scream among the crowd rang out.

She had warned them too late.

She couldn't even get outside to see what was going on. The group of students began scrambling on the bus in a panic. October was forced backward into the driver seat. Everyone was yelling, but it was impossible to hear what anyone was saying; information came in broken phrases. Sherry- took her

monster- her screams

blood-

It was hard to piece the screams together. Whatever October had seen in the woods, it had taken Sherry. Guilt was weighing down on her. If only she had warned them earlier. Would they have listened? Or would they have stood around like mindless cattle, convinced that October was a "freak"? Would they have laughed at her? Suddenly, she didn't feel so guilty. Sherry wasn't exactly innocent. Maybe she deserved to die.

October groaned. Now she felt even worse.

The bus driver grabbed ahold of her and moved her out of his seat. He grabbed the metal handle and shut the door with a slam. October moved down the bus aisle, and took her seat. She didn't dare turn towards the window. She didn't want to see what she knew she was going to see but before she could stop her curiosity, she looked outside. The figure was kneeling over an unmoving body. Sherry. She felt relieved that she could see the figure. If it was out there, then it wasn't attacking them. Before October could enjoy the temporary reassurance, something heavy landed on the bus, causing it to shake violently. Footsteps pounded on the roof. The bus erupted in screams.

When the realization hit October, panic began to spread through her body. There were two of them.


	6. Another One Down

The bus rocked back and forth for a moment. Cries of panic rang out within the bus. October gripped onto the seat in front of her to keep from being tossed into the aisle. She took a quick glance out of her window. Her stomach turned violently. The first had torn Sherry to shreds. October didn't want to look. She focused her thoughts on the more immediate danger. There was something on top of the bus. Something that, if given the chance, would do that to her.

The screams had subsided. It felt like the entire bus was holding their breath, listing for any indication where the man... no, _creature_, was. All was silent.

"Wh-where is it?" Ashley asked, more to herself than to anyone else.

No one answered. Besides, she was asking the wrong question. _What _was it? October had seen her fair share of horror movies- zombies, vampires, werewolves. Was that was this was? A werewolf? No, it was a man. She had seen him, but maybe it changed. They could do that, right? Full moon and all.

Metallic rumbling echoed inside the bus. Footsteps. It was moving! First towards the front of the bus, and then towards the back. Against her will, she took another look outside.

It was gone! The first was gone! October looked around frantically. Where had it gone to?

The sound of shattering glass jarred her from her state. A shrill scream, bloodcurdling, filled the bus. October turned around sharply, just in time to see a large hand reach in and grab ahold of Amy and lift her from her seat, dragging her through the bus window.

Ashley was the first to react, grabbing onto Amy's clothing and pulled to keep her from getting yanked from the bus, but Amy kicked and flailed, making it hard to grab onto her. The entire bus sounded like one solid scream. Students forced themselves away from the windows, cramming themselves in the aisles towards the front and back doors, anywhere away from Amy.

Some of the other guys had joined in now, trying to keep Amy in the bus. Blood flowed down the window, dripping into the seat. The broken glass was cutting into her. Another yank and Ashley could not hold onto her friend any longer. Amy's chest disappeared, followed by her legs, and then a quick glimpse of white sneakers. She was gone.

It felt like everyone stood around in silence for hours. Ashley huddled on the seat, covered in her friends blood. She was the only one who weeped.

"Think we can drive on the fucking donut now?" Mrs. Wilson spat, anger and panic in her voice.

The bus driver hesitated for a moment and then started the bus. They were lost. They could drive around in circles in the dark and end up back in the same spot. But anywhere was better than here. The hum of the bus motor rocked the bus gently as he pulled out onto the road.

October looked outside, back at the trees. Both dark forms stood on the edge of the tree line, unmoving, unconcerned, as they tore into their second victim.


	7. Turning Over

No one slept. Everyone stayed awake in a daze. The panic was silent, unspoken, like everyone expected to wake up from the dream.

How long had they been driving? Thirty minutes? An hour? Two? It seemed like forever. The road just went on and on. October leaned her head against the glass window and kept a careful eye on the road.

A slight murmur arose on the bus. Mrs. Wilson got up and walked over to the bus driver's side. More whispers. October leaned over in her seat and looked towards the front. Something was going on. Harsh whispers now. Then silence. They both just watched the road.

Then the bus stuttered. It shook for a moment and then died. Students instantly rose from their seats, standing to see what happened, why they had stopped.

Mrs. Wilson turned to them, not wanting to deliver the terrifying news.

"We," she started, looked at the bus driver and then back at the students, "we ran out of gas."

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" shouted Shawn from the seat in front of October.

"We might be close to the town. The sun will rise soon. Then we'll see where we are."

If she could have managed to say it without her voice quivering, it might have been believable. But they all knew the truth. Whatever had killed their two friends, it was out there and it would find them. But October knew something that they didn't.

They already had found them.

She sat watching them, not wanting to look around and have them disappear again. But they didn't move. They watched the bus for the longest time. Did they know they had run out of gas? Did they think they just stopped for the night. Though, it didn't matter last time. They seized the opportunity when it presented itself. No reason to believe that this time it would be any different.

October reached into her bag and took out her contact lens case. She took her contacts from her eyes and closed it. This was a desperate situation. If they were to attack again, as they surely would, she wanted to be prepared. She could see through the dark easily with her contacts lenses in, but without them, she could see perfectly. If it came time to run, she would be at a much better advantage.

She pushed the case into her bag and looked outside again. One was close to her window. She took in a sharp breath of air, startled. It stared in at her. She looked on it with fear. It's hat covered most of his face. It's teeth...god, it's teeth were red with blood. Sherry's blood.

Bile rose in her throat.

Amy's blood.

It looked at her with the coldest red eyes.

...Wait, red? It had red eyes? She leaned closer, her red eyes boring into his. He took a step closer, and then another. Suddenly, the glass window didn't seem so protective. She scooted back, wanting as much distance between them as possible. Still, she didn't, couldn't, look away. She couldn't even panic. What could she tell the bus? That the monsters were back? That they were right outside the window?

It's face was almost up against the window now. October felt very frightened. It took a few steps back and then waved to her. Not so much as a hello as a 'come out here'. October shook her head quickly. What was she, stupid? It motioned to her again. She ignored it.

Then it turned and ran. She tried to watch it but it was _fast_. Where had they gone? She looked out her window, through the trees, down the road. Nothing.

The bus lurched violently to one side, rocking, almost tilting over. Even October screamed this time. The bus rocked again.

"They're pushing us over!" Mrs. Wilson shrieked.

The bus tilted again. October gripped onto the seat for support. With one final shove, the bus rocked to it's left side, smashing to the ground.


	8. Off the Bus

There was a long crunch when the bus hit the ground. Glass shattered. Shards rained down on her. Students piled on top of each other, thrown by the force. October became very aware of a sharp pain in her hand. A piece of glass had wedged itself in her palm. She grabbed ahold of it and pulled it out. Blood trailed from her wound, dripping down her wrist. It wasn't as bad as it looked. With the glass out, it only produced a dull ache.

October looked up at the windows above her head, but immediately wished she hadn't. Two..._things..._were flying overhead. They had wings! No wonder they had caught up to the bus so fast. They probably just tracked them from the sky. They circled the bus like vultures searching for their prey.

Certainly it would be daybreak soon. It had to be. The night had felt like an eternity.

"Are you okay?"

October took her eyes off the sky and looked at Shawn, then quickly back down. Her contacts weren't in. Even though it was pitch black, she was conditioned to not take the chance. "Y-yeah. I'm okay. Just a little cut up."

He nodded, as if he didn't know what else to say. It's not like small talk was an easy thing to do right now. 'Hey, so we're being attacked by two creatures'. 'Who do you think they'll eat next?'. He turned away and looked towards the front.

October searched through the glass for her bag. Reaching in, her hands found the cold plastic. Her cell phone. She excited clicked it on. Her heart sunk in her chest. No wonder no one else had any luck trying to call for help. They were in a dead zone. She sighed. How fitting. But at least she knew what time it was, though she immediately wished she didn't.

2:37.

That's all? No way that was all...

A metallic screech filled the air. The top part of the bus sank inward. October looked up. Both creatures were on the side of the bus! The combined weight was making the metal sink in. Which meant that they were getting closer and closer to the rest of them!

Hands shot in, searching for anything to grab onto. October laid on the ground, as far away from their hands as possible. Someone screamed from the front of the bus. Mrs. Wilson! They had grabbed ahold of their teacher! It attempted to pull her from the bus, but the windows were too small. It clawed at her, lowering her and slamming her up against the metal. Her head hit the metal with a sickening crack and she went limp. The creature tried a few more times to get her body free. With no luck, it dropped her back into the bus.

October let out a small breath of relief. Maybe they were safe for now. They couldn't get their bodies out of the bus.

"I-I think she's dead..." came the bus driver's voice from the front.

Scratches came from the back of the bus. Everyone's attention turned to the large door, the emergency exit. There was silence for a moment and then a ear-shattering bang as the door was torn off. A warm breeze flowed into the bus. Trees rustled outside. Then a disfigured face looked in, staring at all the people.

There was screaming again as everyone pushed their way to the front of the bus. October scooted backward in her seat, pressing herself away from the aisle. The creature wasted no time. It climbed inside the bus and stood. It was taller than she had originally thought. Seven foot, maybe. It took a step towards them, then another.

Glass shattered from the front of the bus. October didn't want to look and show the monster on the bus where she was. She wasn't safely in the mass of people at the front of the bus. She was huddled against her seat, wedged in the middle. Screaming erupted again from the front of the bus. Was something trying to get in from the front? Maybe through the window? Everyone was in chaos. They ran around in the front, as if trying to evade whatever was behind them, but fearing getting too close to the creature already on the bus.

Through the panic, she didn't notice how close the creature on the bus was. It was only a few seats behind her now. She tried to make herself small as it approached. When it neared her seat, she couldn't help but look up at it. It's face was shriveled, hidden in wrinkles and scars. It's outfit was older, almost like a different time. How old were these things? It stopped for a moment, sniffing the air. Then it turned, ever so slowly, to her.

Her heartbeat quickened. It saw her. It saw her! Her breath caught in her throat. Where could she run? She couldn't run! It practically had her blocked in. She had her chance and she didn't take it. Stupid! Why hadn't she stayed with the others!

It took a step closer to her. Her body shook with fright. She watched it, her red eyes once again meeting its. It reached out slowly, it's clawed hand moving towards her. She moved away from it, shrinking as far back as she could. It grabbed onto her shirt and pulled her to her feet. They were close now, only a few feet apart. He looked at her eyes again for a moment and then pulled her towards the exit.

"No!" she cried out. She wasn't going to let him take her outside to kill her, to eat her. She grabbed onto the seats with her hands. He was strong. Every time she did, he would yank her, causing her to lose her grip on the seats. It didn't stop her from trying though. He yanked her once more, pulling her off the bus.


	9. Flight

As soon as she felt the warm night air, she yanked away from its grip and spun towards it. She wouldn't go down without a fight. She was no match for the creature, but that didn't mean she had to lay down and die. They stood for a moment like that, staring at each other, wondering what the other would do.

She didn't dare take her eyes off the creature. Her mind frantically searched for an escape. Though, the fact that she wasn't dead already was a little comforting. They had taken the others straight away. Her stomach turned. Taken and eaten them. But...maybe they were full. Then why had it dragged her off the bus?

She took a step back. It just watched her. Feeling braver, she took another step back, then another, faster. Did it want to chase her? What would it do? She stopped moving. It made no move towards her. Her body screamed at her to turn and run.

And that's exactly what she did.

*****OCTOBER'S FLASHBACK

Somewhere in the distance a whistle blew. October kept a steady jog around the field. She could run for hours, clearing her head, getting away from it all. But steady jogs weren't her thing. She liked the dashes- didn't matter how far- 30, 40, 50. She had shattered the high school record, running a 40 yard dash in 3.2 seconds. After hearing how the coaches and students talked about it, she downplayed it. 'The watch must have jammed' or 'maybe you clicked it too early'. The next few times she ran it, she ran slower.

During tryouts and competitions, she always made sure she won, but just barely. Had she pushed herself, she would have been done several seconds before any of the other students came close to the finish line.

Then, people started talking about how she would come in first all the time. It worried her. Her fake green eyes would look back at her in the mirror after practice, almost taunting her. A metaphor for having to cover up her true self with something that was more...accepted. And that's what she had to be. No one would accept her the way she was, especially not in junior high. It was all about fitting in.

So, the next race, she made herself lose. She continued to lose just enough to continue their winning streak but not make her look like a freak. She stayed on the track team until high school, when fitting in started to take a mental toll on her. She realized that she would never be accepted for who she was, but only for who she pretended to be.

*OCTOBER'S POV

Her heart raced in her chest. She was thankful that she had taken out her contacts. Through the darkness, she was able to duck under branches, dive past trees, and evade holes and roots in the ground. She ran, holding nothing back. She didn't know how far she had run, or how fast, she just stayed on a steady path towards more trees.

Finally, she slowed her speed down to a jog. She didn't want to stop moving, but she began to tire. The adrenaline was wearing off. She leaned up against a tree to catch her breath.

She looked up in the sky. Had they followed? She saw nothing but stars. No winged beasts overhead following her every move. No hawks about to swoop down on their prey.

How far was she away from the bus? Was she heading towards town...or away from it? The bus driver had gotten them hopelessly lost. There was no way to know if he was taking them closer to town or further back into the forest.

A twig cracked. Her heart flipped in her chest. Were one of those...things...here? She tried to calm down, to tell herself that it was just an animal, some night animal roaming the woods. Either way, she didn't want to stay. She pushed off the tree, ready to flee, but something grabbed onto the back of her shirt. She let out a scream, turning, pulling away. The branch tore from her shirt and swung back to its natural spot on the tree.

She let out a breath of relief. She needed to get out of here. An unnatural cry, animalistic, echoed overhead. October looked up into the sky. Two creatures were flying overhead. She took off in a dead sprint, pushing her body to it's maximum speed. There was a loud crunch behind her. A gush of wind blew past her. One of the creatures! They were flying into the trees after her! She stopped and changed directions. The sounds followed her.

So she had been right! They were just toying with her, wanting more of an active prey. And here was was, tiring herself out. But she couldn't stop and let them get her. Her best chance was to outlast them, as if that was possible.

She would try.

There was another swoop of air. She felt herself lose her footing and she fell to the ground. She braced herself from rolling on the ground. A searing pain shot up her injured palm. She wasted no time getting up, but the creatures were already upon her, pining her down to the ground.

"No! Leave me alone!" she heaved, exhausted from sprinting. The first grabbed ahold of her and pulled her up. It held her tight to its chest. She was instantly aware of a dropping sensation. Her body felt heavier. And then she was in the air.

They were flying! Oh god, they were FLYING!

She screamed, but didn't dare to push away from the creature and plummet to the Earth. Trees moved below them, stars above. As hard as she tried to escape, she had failed. There was nothing she could do now. She had lost.


End file.
